ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartimus Caron
Ser Bartimus Caron is a knight and the second son of Lord Bayard Caron and Lady Cassana Caron of Nightsong. Appearance Bartimus is a man of average height and build, standing two inches short of six feet tall. He possesses shoulder length, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a beard kept closely trimmed. History Bartimus Caron was born in the year 345, the second son of Bayard and Cassana Caron. Like many Marcher Folk, he received his first introduction to the bow and arrow around the time he was able to speak in complete sentences. He also proved to be a natural equestrian from a young age, becoming a skilled rider with a fondness for racing at breakneck speeds on horseback. In the year 356, his grandfather arranged for him to become the squire of Ser Gyles Baratheon, the brother of Lord Lyonel Baratheon of Storm’s End. He accompanied Ser Gyles on campaign during the War of the Burning Brand, cooking his meals, tending to his horse, and keeping his equipment in good repair. He did not see any action during the campaign, however, but was instead left behind at camp to guard the baggage train with other inexperienced young squires. His grandfather fell during the final battle against the bandit king’s forces, making the victory bittersweet. And while others celebrated the victory, the Carons returned home bearing Lord Byron’s body. After Arrec’s defeat, Ser Gyles returned to Storm’s End and Bartimus joined a number of other youths from all corners of the Stormlands training at the ancient stronghold. He felt like a runt among the larger and stronger Baratheons, but his proud and hot-headed demeanor got him into his share of trouble and made him unwilling to back down from a fight. He learned every bit as much about fighting with his hands and feet during these brawls as he did about more martial weapons during his formal training. He proved to be a remarkably resilient youth, bouncing back quickly from several severe thrashings. As a result, he spent so much time in the company of the resident Maester that he became quite adept at treating injuries. Lost fights did little to dampen the young Caron’s fire and this tenacity won him the respect of several members of the Baratheon family, even as they jokingly questioned his sanity for not knowing when to quit. Ser Gyles also taught him techniques for dealing with larger and stronger foes, using his superior endurance to allow an opponent to tire himself out and become vulnerable to a counterattack. He was knighted in 366 after a particularly good showing at a tournament at Horn Hill celebrating Lord Tarly’s appointment to the Small Council. He has spent much of his time since parting company from Ser Gyles travelling to compete in tournaments and horse races, attempting to make a name for himself. Recent Events An quarrel with his father on the eve of the Grand Tournament at King’s Landing lost him the opportunity to compete in the tourney, and he elected not to travel to the capital to witness others winning fame and fortune at a once-in-a-generation event. Strangely, word of his narrow loss at the hands of eventual champion Roland Westerling in the joust at the Grand Tournament has reached him, and he has traveled to the capital in search of answers. Timeline * 345: Bartimus Caron born at Nightsong * 348: Benjen Caron born * 351: Barbrey Caron Born * 356: Bartimus becomes the squire for Ser Gyles Baratheon and follows him on campaign. * 357: Lord Byron dies in battle. Bayard Caron becomes lord of Nightsong. * 366: Bartimus knighted at Horn Hill. * 369: Benjen Caron joins the Goldcloaks. * 370: Bartimus Caron is narrowly defeated by Roland Westerling in the joust at the Grand Tournament, despite not being in the Crownlands during that time. Family * Bryce Caron, also called Bryce the Orange (270-336), Great-Grandfather ** Byron Caron, (303-357) Lord of Nightsong 336-357, Grandfather. ** Leona Caron (nee Tyrell), (b. 307) Dowager Lady of Nightsong, Grandmother. *** Bayard Caron, (b. 323), Lord of Nightsong 357-present, Father. *** Cassana Caron (nee Errol), (b. 324), Lady of Nightsong, Mother. **** Barristan Caron (b. 342), Heir to Nightsong, Brother **** Bethany Vyrwel (b. 344), Sister. **** Benjen Caron (b. 348), member of the Goldcloaks, Brother. **** Barbrey Caron (b. 351), Sister. *** Brynden Caron, (b. 326), Uncle Category:Stormlander Category:House Caron